Blood Red Moon
by Tiran Inoue
Summary: The empress flashes a smile. “Well, for starters, I have a few, ah… enemies… among the other local rulers. I would like you to assassinate the people on this list.” She hands Li a folded piece of parchment. The name on the top of the list? Emperor Yue.


Tiran: I've had help from many people in this story. May, for her knowledge of Cardcaptors, and Barren, for his great knowledge of ninja, I thank you both. Tale is gonna stay quiet for now. Anyway, I had to do a little research on traditional Japanese clothing as well. I'd also like to thank Laura Joh Rowland, author of the books Shinju, Bundori, and the rest of the Sano Ichiro Mysteries, because without reading her books (only Bundori and Shinju at this point) , I might not have known how the Hierarchy of the Japanese government worked. If I get anything wrong, I want to be notified AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Please, please tell me if anything is incorrect. Now, without further ado, let's begin. One more thing, though. Everyone is about nine to ten years older.

Blood Red Moon- Prologue

Fifty miles north of Tokyo. 1689, June.

Empress Nakuru's palace.

A lone samurai walks slowly down a hallway, his steps echoing off of the walls. He makes his way to a double door, sliding them open. Servants back up to the walls, allowing the samurai to walk without obstruction.

He was thoroughly enjoying the higher status that being a samurai under Empress Nakuru's rule granted him..

Slowly, one of the servants pulls a small dagger out from the folds of her kimono. She runs up to the samurai, slashing out with the dagger.

The samurai draws his wakizashi (wakisashi?) just in time, deflecting the dagger. He holds the blade to the woman's neck. "Well, about time you arrived. You and your partner will follow me."

A boy steps out from the small cluster of servants, quickly going to the girl's side. "Yes, sir."

The samurai walks further into the palace, to the throne room. "Empress Nakuru, the assassins you requested have arrived. Shall I introduce them?"

Slowly, the Empress, a beauty with brown hair and brown eyes, faces the samurai. "General Eriol, how nice, I take it these are the assassins?"

The samurai nods, and continues. "You majesty, these are…"

The boy steps forward, interrupting Eriol. "I am Li Syaoran, Your Majesty. This is my partner, Meilin. How may we serve you?"

The empress flashes a smile. "Well, for starters, I have a few, ah… enemies… among the other local rulers. I would like you to assassinate the people on this list."

She hands Li a folded piece of parchment. "You would do well to follow my direct orders, Assassin Syaoran."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Kyoto, 1689, June.

An Inn.

A girl with short brown hair runs into a room, following the cry of a baby. "Tomoyo-san­! What's wrong with the baby?"

Another girl, with long black hair, undoes her sash, and opens her kimono. "Nothing, Sakura-chan. She's just hungry."

Tomoyo brushes her hair behind her back, and holds the baby to her chest. It begins to feed quietly. "That's a good girl."

Sakura kneels on the futon next to Tomoyo. Her emerald eyes sparkle with adoration for Tomoyo's natural motherly attitude. "My dear, you are such a beautiful baby."

Tomoyo sighs. "I don't think I'll be able to return to working for the Emperor for a while. At least until the baby becomes old enough to be watched by someone else."

Sakura steps to her feet. "I shall tell the Emperor when I return to the palace."

"Must you leave so soon? You just returned. I want your help in naming her."

"Tomoyo-san, I told you. Naming the baby is up to you. And I will be leaving in a few days. Do not worry, I shall return a week after that."

A tear silently runs down Tomoyo's cheek. "Don't cry, Tomoyo-san. I won't be gone long…"

"I know that, but… but I just can't bear to be without you. You know how I've been since then…"

Sakura remembers finding Tomoyo curled up in an alley, bleeding, kimono torn. A slight blush spreads across Tomoyo's face. "Yes… I remember. That was one year ago."

In a rush of feathers, a large bird lands outside the window, startling the baby from her peaceful feeding.

Amidst a raucous of crying and soothing, Sakura pulls the window open to allow the bird in.

The bird was a white heron, trained by the Emperor to deliver messages. Pulling the small message scroll out of the container attached to the bird's leg, Sakura feeds the bird some small fish.

"What does it say, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura unrolls the parchment. "It says Emperor Yue has requested me to meet him in his royal chamber tonight. It says to bring you and the baby with me."

The baby makes a tiny yawn, falling asleep. Tomoyo lays the sleeping baby down on the futon, and closes her Kimono.

"I have a name. She shall be Kohana. My little flower, my Kohana."

Sakura's eyes brighten as she listens to Tomoyo singing a lullaby to the newly-named Kohana. "Kohana is a beautiful name."

Kyoto. 1689, June.

The royal throne room.

Emperor Yue was a man of about 35, with long silvery hair. He was the youngest emperor in history, but his eyes shone with wisdom past his years. He kneeled on his pedestal, awaiting the arrival of his most loyal subordinates.

A white heron glides to a rest on a perch near the window. "Hello, ."

The heron makes a small crooning noise. "I see you delivered the message. Good job."

The door slides open. One of the Emperor's maids enters the room on her knees. "I am sorry to disturb you, Emperor, but you have guests."

"Thank you, Naoko-san. You may let them in."

The maid exits the room, and Sakura enters, with Tomoyo behind her. Kohana is sleeping in Tomoyo's arms. "Hello, Emperor Yue-sama. You wanted to see us?"

Yue stands up, and hugs the two girls. "You two have been my most loyal spies and bodyguards. While I am visiting the city of Tokyo, I want you two to accompany me, and act as my concubines."

The two girls kneel at Yue's feet. Sakura smiles. "Yes, Emperor Yue-sama. Will there be anyone to watch Kohana, the baby?"

"Yes, I shall have one of my servants, Rika, accompany us. she has recently lost a baby that was about Kohana's age."

Tokyo, 1689, July.

A private mansion belonging to Yue.

Yue paces in his room, awaiting Tomoyo and Sakura's arrival. Rika had already settled into the room next door, and Yue could hear Kohana's cries of hunger.

The crying stops. "Oh, good. They've gotten to like each other."

Yue's door slides open, and the two most beautiful women Yue had ever seen walk into the room. Sakura and Tomoyo were definitely good at disguises. "My dears, you look marvelous."

Sakura and Tomoyo bow in front of Yue, before taking their places at his table. Sakura looks directly into Yue's eyes. "My emperor, we will do anything you request of us."

Yue clears his head. These two… they've gone into these roles perfectly.

Sakura lowers her voice to a whisper. "Someone is approaching, my emperor. Do you want us to do anything?"

"Just do what I asked of you."

"Yes, emperor." Tomoyo kneels over Yue, lowering him to the futon. She slowly lowers her lips to Yue's as Sakura massages his shoulders and neck. Yue feels himself become lost in the handiwork of the two kunoichi. _These two… they'll be my undoing…_

Just like Sakura warned him, his door slides open. "Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt, most honorable emperor. I did not know you had company."

Looking up, Yue sees his highest general, Toya, standing in the doorway. "No, no, you may enter. The courteseans were just finishing. Weren't you, my dears?"

With a sly grin, Sakura nods, and raises a paper fan to her lips. "Yes, my lord."

With effortless grace, Sakura and Tomoyo exit the room, and they walk into Rika's room.

When they enter the room, they find Rika asleep with the baby curled in her arms. Tomoyo smiles at the sight. "They look so peaceful. Let's return to our room and let them sleep."

Sakura agrees, and the two kunoichi walk softly to their room across from Yue's. As Sakura slides their door open, she catches some of Yue and Toya's conversation.

"Empress Nakuru's forces are slowly taking all of Japan, we MUST do something, my lord."

"Silence. I have plenty of loyal resources willing to help me. Don't you worry."

Yue definitely had the resources, but Sakura didn't know how many.

Weeks go by in Tokyo, and one morning, as Sakura and Tomoyo walk through town, they come across some drunks attempting to rape a serving girl. Sakura growls, and steps up to the small crowd. "Excuse me, but it's best to get the girl's consent before attempting that."

A large man, probably the leader, looks over. "Listen, wench, if you think you can boss us around, you've got another thing coming."

He grabs Sakura's neck, and shoves her against the wall. In one effortless motion, Sakura draws a knife out of her sash, and slashes out. The man staggers back, clutching at a wound on his chest. "Don't touch me, you idiotic drunk."

The man regains his pride, shaking with rage. "Bitch, I'll get you!"

He charges at Sakura, a dagger in his hand.

Prologue End

Tiran: There ya go. My first somewhat-historical fic. Enjoy! But don't forget to R&R!


End file.
